Welcome Home
by gochyu
Summary: Len and Rin were separated when they were little. Rin went on to live with their dad in the country side, while Len stayed with their mom in the city. completely forgetting about each other, one day Rin's dad dies and she has to stay with Len and their mother. trying to build a brother/sister relationship, but will they build something else? something forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

Rin pov

"i'm so sorry for your loss, Rin."

these words have been repeating for two days now. all i could do is nod in response, knowing if i even muttered a word i'd burst into tears and that's not what people need from me right now. right now our friends and family need to see me strong. smiling. like how dad once was.

it was done. the agonizing two days of my fathers burial have finally come to an end. i said goodbye to the last of our friends. exhausted, i slumped into one of the chairs in the dinning room, rested my head against the cold table and sighed.

"Rin?" right away my head shot up. it was yamada san. one of dads good friends and our family lawyer.

"yamada san, you're still here?" i questioned, straightening my position.

"i have some things i need to discuss with you regarding your dad's will and the house."

i nodded, urging him to go on.

"you can't stay here all by yourself, you know?" he took a manila folder out of his briefcase and placed it on the table in front of us.

"i have no where else to go."

"that's not... entirely true. you have your mom's place."

"i dont have a mom." i spat.

"well, where do you think you came from?" he joked. this isn't a time for jokes yamada san.

"i mean, i always thought she died or left dad and me."

"she didn't die, but she did leave. and now that you're dads no longer with us you'll have to start living with her and your brother." he explained.

"b.. brother?" my expression soured.

"twin brother." he paused, looking for a change in expression, then continued. "you'll be living with them in the city. its a long ride down there so you'll have to pack soon. your mother said she was sending someone to pick you up by tonight."

"tonight?! thats too soon what about the house? the farm? who's going to take care of the crops and animals?" _i had so many questions, this is too sudden. i can't focus._

"Rin listen. your father knew he wasn't going to live a very long life. he contacted your mother months ago about this plan. she knows very well what and how things are going to go. your father wrote on his will that the house and farm all be sold and the money will go to you. he set up a bank account in your name. he doesn't want you looking back and regretting."

 _so you planned all this dad? you really had that 'plan b' you were always talking about._ i blinked a few times, trying to process everything. yamada san gave me a small smile and opened the folder.

"here. i thought maybe you wanted to see a picture of your mother. youre a spitting image of her." yamada passed the picture towards me and i examined it.

 _so this is the mom that didn't want me._ i couldnt help but think of negative things. she left me. she left dad. and look what happened.

he slid another picture in front of me. a boy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, rid of emotions. i looked up at yamada san.

"that's your brother, Len."

all i could do was nod in response. he handed me a small coin purse with a bank card inside.

"the money from the house and farm will be accessible soon. your dad said spend it wisely."

"what does my... mother do?"

"job wise?"

i nodded.

"she an investor for lots of wealthy companies and mangages a business selling stocks to different countries."

"i see..."

"you'll be able to see her when you get to your new house. i'm always a call away, Rin chan. and i'll be checking up on you consistently, so dont think i'm abandoning you. your father _did_ ask me to look out for you."

"thank you." was all i could muster. i was still staring at the pictures. wondering how they would be like and how i would fit in.

"i should get going and let you pack some stuff. they'll be coming soon."

about two hours passed after i finished packing some things. i didn't pack a lot. only a couple of clothes and all of our pictures. even the photo album dad always hid from me. i sat at the dinning table flipping through the album.

 _what happened? they looked so happy? what made her leave?_ so many questions where flooding my mind i couldn't think straight. i flipped the page and found a picture. i turned it over, it wrote; 'Len and Rin. age 2' so we _did_ have pictures together. i tried to remember but i couldn't recall ever being with anyone other than dad. i kept going through the pages, so many pictures of my brother and i. we seemed pretty close. at least as close as two babies can get, i guess.

i put my head down for the second time.

"what time are they going to get here?" i asked out loud. my stomach growled and i groaned.

a loud knock broke the silence and i quickly stood up as my insides were doing flips and other acrobatics. i made my way to the door, dragging my small suitcase with me and opened it. the boy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and emotionless blue eyes greeted me. we stared at each other, obviously freaked out by the similarities.

"i guess we really are twins." he commented. "i'm Len. i'm here to take you home." he said it so casually. it makes me uncomfortable. he looked at me again. his eyes darting down then up slowly.

 **Len pov**

"i didn't think you'd be so flat chested." i thought out loud.

"and i didn't think you'd be such a jerk. who looks at their sister that way anyways!?" she retorted. i just shrugged.

"we don't have time to play around. the drive back is long. is this all you're taking?" i asked, looking down at her suitcase. she nodded and i took her bag and walked to the car, put her bag in the trunk and waited for her inside. she took a while. i guess she needed a few more things from the house. she made her way to the vehicle and sat on the opposite side; a photo album in her lap.

"toma san, you can drive now."

the drive back home felt longer that it did to get there. isn't it suppose to be the other way around? i took glances here and there. she was looking through the photos and i leaned in to take a closer look.

"is that us?" i questioned.

"looks like it." she handed me the photo and i observed it. this is probably the first time i ever saw myself happy in a picture. i chuckled.

"whats so funny?" Rin asked.

"we look so happy." i looked at her again and returned the photo.

 **Rin pov**

"this is where you live?" i gasped. i only saw houses like these in movies. the big black gates, the hedges and all their glory. they even have a chauffeur.

"this is where _we_ live." he rephrased. he took hold of my bag and opened the door where two people greeted us.

"master Len, master Rin, welcome home." the one that looked like he could be our grandfather said. _master?_

"should i take those Len sama?" the girl asked.

"no it's fine, fujiko san. i'll handle this. i have to show my _dear_ sister to her room." he nudged me and walked upstairs. i bowed at the two, then followed Len.

"yagi san" he stopped at the top of the stairs. "prepare dinner. we'll be down shortly."

 _who are these people?_

he led me to the room closest to the staircase.

"this is your room. mom decorated it and put things she thought you'd like. she also filled your closest with new clothes. first time i saw mom that excited about shopping." he scoffed. the room was so different from my old one. this room has got to be 3 times bigger.

"she also picked up your school uniform. she guessed your measurements by measuring me and subtracting some centimeters. hopefully it fits well." he gestured to the set of clothes hanging on the closet door knob.

i nodded before taking a look around the room.

"a laptop." i thought out loud as i saw it sitting on a desk.

"have you never seen one before?" Lens eyebrows furrowed.

"of course i've seen one before!" i retorted. "just never owned one."

"well now you do." he stated. "this is your room. and this is our shared bathroom." he pointed to the door occupying the opposite wall.

"shared?"

he walked over to it and swung it open.

"you see that door over there? it leads to my room. feel free to come in any time, but if it's locked that means i'm busy so..." he trailed off.

"busy doing what?"

"boy things." he looked straight at me when he said that. a dont-ask-anymore-questions look on his face.

i knitted my eyebrows and pursed my lips in disgust. "gross" i muttered.

"i am a 15 year old boy with hormones, you know? at least i warned you. it wouldn't be good if you walked into my room in the middle of my 'boy things'."

"okay gross. spare me the details."

he shrugged.

"unpack and come get me when you're done. we'll head down to dinner together." he walked into the bathroom and into his room, closing the door.

i didn't have a lot to unpack. i was done in minutes. but i didn't want to get him just yet. i explored the room, looked through the clothes, all designer. of course. and opened a few drawers. i found a phone box in the nightstand that read 'Rin' and opened it up. _a new phone?_ i turned it on and looked through it.

 _3 contacts_

 _Len_

 _mom_

 _home_

i clicked it shut and quickly changed into something more comfortable before knocking on Lens bathroom door.

 **Len pov**

i was in the midst of looking for a shirt to wear when Rin knocked on my door.

"come in." i said nonchalantly, rummaging through the unfolded clothes trying to find a simple black tee. she gasped, loud enough for me to hear and i turned to her with a questioning look.

"are you in the middle of 'boy things'?" she asked, her hands covering her eyes.

"i wouldn't have let you in if that were the case. unless you're into that kind of thing." i raised an amused eyebrow at her and she turned red.

"n.. no! of course not."

"im just trying to find a shirt to wear." i mumble finally getting my hands on a black tshirt. i quickly put it on and walked towards Rin, into her room and out to the staircase. i took a quick glance at her. she changed too. a tank top that barely covered her stomach and a pair of shorts. casual home attire. i led her into the dining room where yagi san set out the food he prepared.

"no plate for mom?" i questioned him.

"lady kiriko called and said not to set one up for her. she's working late tonight." he bowed and stood to the side.

"it can't be helped. dig in."

after dinner we stayed seated for a bit. trying to digest the food we just ate.

"it was really good... uh yagi san?" Rin thanked him and he nodded and retreated to the kitchen to clean up.

"how about a house tour?" i asked. she agreed and followed me as i lead her from room to room.

"you have a really big house." she commented.

"we." was all i could reply.

we ended up sitting back in her room. i was scrolling through the photo album on her bed while she sat on the carpet fiddling with her phone. i looked around the room and noticed her untouched uniform.

"why don't you try it on?" i voiced.

"try what on?"

"the uniform. see if it fits. your first day _is_ tomorrow."

"oh yeah." Rin stood and picked the article of fabric up ready to put it over her clothes.

"do you wear those under your uniform?" i tilted my head.

"...no"

"then take it off and do it right."

"turn around then." she blushed.

i groaned and obliged. i took a peak as she slid her skirt on. _cute white underwear._ she took her tank top off and i caught a glimpse of side boob and quickly averted my eyes again. _i guess she's not as flat chested as i thought._

"okay... done." she let me know and i turned to face her.

"something's missing." i examined her. eyeing her slowly, her legs began to squeeze and i thought it was cute. she's getting nervous having her brother check her out.

"i.. i couldn't get this on. i don't know how to tie it." Rin showed me the bow and i gestured for her to come closer. she stayed still.

"come here idiot. i'll do it for you." she stepped forward but i pulled her in closer, between my legs. wrapped the bow around her collar and tied it nicely.

"there we go. the look is complete. you look good." i complimented. leaning back, my arms propping me up against her bed. she took a step back and admired herself in the mirror.

"this is the first time i've ever worn a uniform like this." she mumbled.

"there's always a first for everything." i mumbled back. "it's getting late, i'm going to get ready for bed." i stood up and headed for my room.

 **Rin pov**

i quickly stripped the uniform off, putting the clothes i wore earlier back on and headed into the bathroom.

the bathroom had two sinks, a big mirror, a shower facing the said mirror with frosted glass, and a door leading to the toilet.

i looked around. all of Lens face cleansers, shaving things, and other miscellaneous items were messily organized on his side of the sink. i glanced at mine and i guess mom took it upon herself to shop for my skin care as well. i smiled to myself. _she put a lot of thought into this, didnt she?_ i thought. there was a fluffy white head band in one of the drawers and i put it on to keep my bangs from getting wet. the head band had a cute white bow on it. i flicked it and began brushing my teeth.

the moment i was about to spit the foamed paste out, Len walked into the bathroom. shirtless and a towel in hand.

"oh, you're in here." he said and proceeded to enter. i spit out quickly, bending forward to get water into my mouth and straightened out to gargle. i took a peek at the mirror and saw Len getting into the shower. his bare ass showing for a second. i blinked rapidly, before spitting once again and rushing out.

"dont forget to take a shower before bed." Len yelled.

"okay, just let me know when you're done so i can shower." i yelled back.

"okay." was the last thing i heard before closing the door.

"why is he so ballsy? he can't just get naked like that in front of me. we barely know each other." i whispered, pacing around in my room. i looked through the clothes mom picked out and found something to sleep in. a sheer light pink nightgown.

"this is so pretty." i mumbled, setting it aside for when i shower. i sat on my bed for a while, fiddling with my fingers as i waited for Len to finish. about 15 minutes later he cracked open the door ajar and yelled.

"done."

i walked in warily, making sure he at least had his towel on. he was still wet. nothing but his towel wrapped around his waist, his hair drenched and clinging onto his neck. i swallowed slowly before speaking up.

"i need a towel."

he looked up from his sink and opened one of the drawers.

"towels are in here." he said tossing me one.

i placed it on the empty space of the sink by my door and jumped into the shower, closing the frosted doors. my silhouette can probably still be seen.

"are you taking a shower with your clothes on?" Len voiced.

"no." i said sternly. carefully removing the clothes i had on and placing it on the floor next to the tub.

"you could have done that out here instead of in there. i wouldn't have looked. again, unless you wanted me to." his voice didnt show any signs of joking.

"shut up and get out already." i turned the faucet on. Len had his own showering supplies on one corner of the wall, while mine, i'm guessing, was on the other.

"i'm done here, have fun showering. i'm going to bed. goodnight Rin." he said before closing the door.

"goodnight Len."


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

It's been a of couple weeks since Rin's moved in. Mom is completely attached to her hip and smothering her. Probably trying to make up for the years she couldn't.

"Len honey, come here and take a picture of us." she calls, handing me her phone. She took us out on her day off. Something about wanting to spend more time with her children. She hugged Rin close, their cheeks pressed together. Rin's face forced into a smile. I laughed under my breath and took a couple of pictures.

We went to an amusement park after lunch. Someplace 'fun' she said.

"Mom we aren't 10 anymore." I voiced.

"What? You're not?" She mocked, pinching my cheek. Rin snickered at my misfortune and I nudged her, making her lose her balance.

"Len!" she tried pushing me back but I avoided her touch.

"Too slow." I tease.

"Aw, you two have been getting closer I see. I'm glad." Mom's smile was bittersweet. It looked like she wanted to cry. "You two explore and go on rides. I'll stay here with Toma san." She continues.

-

Rin looked around for a while, with me trailing behind her.

"Pick something already." I sigh out of frustration, running my fingers through my bangs.

"I-I've never been on one of these rides. I don't know where to start." She stutters.

"come on." I pull her to the only kid friendly ride I could think of, the ferris wheel.

She looks up at the giant hamster wheel in shock.

"You up for it?"

"Can you ride it with me?" She asks, her eyelashes batting innocently.

I instinctively roll my eyes and nod, holding my hand out for her to grab and got into the line. She was a shaking mess next to me. _Is she afraid of heights?_ I thought. before Rin turns to face me.

"Heights freak me out." She said as if she just read my mind.

"You don't have to ride it if you don't want to."

"no, I want to." her facial expression was determined. I couldn't help but smile as I tousled her hair.

"Don't worry. If you get too scared you could always hold onto me."

-

It took a whole ten minutes waiting in line for our turn to come around. Rin had me go in first as she gripped onto the back of my sweater. As we sat down she seemed to be getting ahold of herself, until the ferris wheel started to move. She squealed and held tightly onto my arm. I shook my head in amusement and patted her hair.

"It's fine, idiot. We're barely even moving. Look." I pointed at the window which showcased our veiw of the ground. She opened her eyes slightly before sitting up straight.

"Oh."

"See you're fine."

once we started getting farther up she began standing, looking out the window. She put her hand on the glass and I took a picture of her. She must've heard the shutter because she immediately turned to me. I scratched the back of my head.

"A picture for mom." I excused. She sat by my side again, taking my phone and facing the camera towards us.

"Lets take one together."

after a few more rides we finally met up with mom again. she was on her phone, probably taking a business call. She noticed us walking towards her and mouthed "ready to go?" we both nodded.

-

 **Rin's POV**

Mom excused herself after dinner, heading into her office for the night.

"not really a day off, huh." Len pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

He was getting up and walking past me until I reached for his sleeve. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you send me the pictures we took today?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied, immediately texting me our pictures.

He headed upstairs first as I admired our photos. A small smile placed against my tiers. _this is my life now._ I pondered for a little while. Yagi san's voice breaking my train of thought.

"Rin sama?" he said. and I jolted forward.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." his tone of voice was very warm, reminded me of my father. I only shook my head in response, carefully getting up and rushing upstairs. _my face is probably bright red,_ I thought. It felt like it was on fire. Luckily I was safe and sound in my own room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the other side of my bathroom door.

"come in."

Len sat on the carpeted floor, a pout on his lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm bored." He complained.

"and what am I supposed to do about that?" I sat, legs dangling over the edge of my bed.

"I don't know. Something."

I rolled my eyes at his vague response. "that doesn't help, Len. think of something."

His lips form into a grin. "you wouldn't want to know what I had in mind."

I immediately scoff. "Len stop being a pig for one second."

 **Len's POV**

"You told me to think of something and I did." I shrugged.

"think of something that doesn't involve your hormones." Rin's face flushed red and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I can't think of anything else." I stood up, walking towards her figure. Her face redder than before. she opened her mouth to say something but I immediately latched my lips onto hers. I stood in between her legs, slowly laying her down.

"L-Len." she gasps as our lips detach. her hands placed against my chest. she was quiet for a while until I dipped down to place small kisses around her neck.

"We can't." she whined, squirming under me.

I moved down to her collarbone, sucking on a part she could easily cover up. a mewl slipped past her lips, making me smirk as I pushed myself against her. She subconsciously rubbed herself against my erection emitting a low groan from me.

"I didn't mean to do that." she panicked. I moved my face to hover over her's and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. she surprisingly kissed back. I straightened my back and stood before her. Heading towards our bathroom.

"Don't bother me I'll be working on my 'boy things'." I say before retreating to my room.

 **Rin's POV**

I lay there confused on what just happened and frustrated that I even let it happen.

"what the hell..." I whisper to myself, touching my bottom lip.

 **a/n:**

sorry for the really late update. also sorry if this fic is very fast pace, i hate dragging plots.


End file.
